


tokimeki escalate

by survivalinstinctvalkyria



Series: Survivalinstinctvalkyria's Enstars Ficember 2018 [11]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Back on my keichis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivalinstinctvalkyria/pseuds/survivalinstinctvalkyria
Summary: "My excitement completely escalates.I'm in love mode where it could pop like cider!I want to convey my heart without hiding anything,so take a look at the real me!"//Keito and Eichi are always discovering new things about each other.//Enstars Ficember Day 11:M̶a̶M̶/Discoveries





	tokimeki escalate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acciss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciss/gifts).



> Back on my keichi juice

The two of them have been discovering lots of things about each other since they started dating.

 

Three things stand out to Eichi about what he's learned.

 

Number one: Eichi has discovered that Keito is really affectionate when he thinks no one is around to witness, including Eichi himself. Like how he enjoys peppering Eichi's face with gentle kisses when the blonde is half asleep, or tries to braid his hair.

 

_ Eichi rests his head against the wall to the side of his desk, closing his eyes in an attempt to get some sleep. Just as the world fades to black, he hears Keito's ramblings stop, and a pair of footsteps approaching him. He vaguely makes out the sound of Keito pushing himself onto the desk in front of him, before something soft is pressed against his forehead. _

 

_ Keito's kissing him, he realizes, as another kiss is pressed to his temple. It isn't long until there's nowhere on Eichi's face that Keito's lips haven't touched. He's tempted to wake up and tease Keito, but the feeling is just too nice and soothing for him to find it in himself to. _

 

_ “Sweet dreams,” he hears Keito whisper, and his lips subconsciously curl into a smile as he drifts off into unconsciousness. _

 

Number two: no matter what Eichi says, as long as he says it in a flirtatious tone, it will fluster Keito. And Keito blushes and stutters  _ a lot _ when he is flustered.

 

_ “I must be in a museum, Keito—” _

 

_ “—You're in the student council room.” _

 

_ “Because you are truly a work of art,” Eichi finishes, half-annoyed by Keito interrupting him. Keito does do a double take at his words, lifting his head to look at Eichi. _

 

_ “Wait, what?” he asks. _

 

_ Eichi smiles, a perfect angelic grin that steals the heart of anyone who sees it—especially Keito. “I said: I must be in a museum, because you are truly a work of art.” _

 

_ Keito freezes, staring straight into Eichi's sole for a moment. Once the words register, he immediately turns red from his neck to his ears. _

 

_ “W-What? I-I told you, the student council room is nowhere to be obscene! Y-You bastard, you absolutely incorrigible bastard!” _

 

_ “Fufu, you're blushing, Keito,” Eichi giggles, lips still beautifully bent into a smile. “And I was complimenting you, so don't call me names.” _

 

_ Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Keito looking at something on his phone, before the other boy gets up and walk closer to him. _

 

_ “I-In that case… w-would you grab my arm so I could tell my friends I've been touched by an angel?” _

 

_ Eichi stares at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. “Of course,” he answers, standing up to take Keito's hand in his and lay a kiss to his forehead. “Even though your attempts at flirting are really bad.” _

 

_ “S-Shut up!” _

 

Number three: no matter how much he tries to deny it, Keito is a cuddler. Many times, Eichi has woken up to the feeling of Keito's body against his.

 

_ Eichi's eyes blink open slowly, letting light pour into his vision. Everything is hazy, but he registers an open window overhead and a warm weight against his back. Another blink, and he remembers he's in Keito's room, he had passed out when they were doing student council work. And that warm weight is definitely Keito. _

  
  


_ He is absolutely being spooned by Keito, but the gentle heat that seems to radiate off of Keito is more comforting than embarrassing. The arm sandwiched between Eichi and the mattress is outstretched, the hand loosely cradling Keito's glasses. Keito's other arm is wrapped around his torso, pulling the blonde close to his chest. _

 

_ What really makes Eichi's chest constrict is the feeling of Keito's face pressed into his neck, his steady breathing the equivalent of a phantom kiss. _

 

_ Keito groans after a minute, shifting against Eichi without letting go of him. _

 

_ “Morning…” he greets into the crook of Eichi's neck. _

 

_ “Good morning, Keito,” Eichi replies. “Did you get a good rest? Considering the fact that you're holding me like a stuffed animal, I'll take that as a yes.” _

 

_ Keito grunts, tightening his grip on Eichi and burrowing further into the crook of Eichi's neck. He sniffs the skin, nosing his way around the expanse of Eichi's neck and shoulder. _

 

_ “You smell good,” he mumbles, mostly incoherently. _

 

_ “You're being affectionate today,” Eichi chirps in reply, shivering a bit because it  _ _ tickles. _ _ “Have I been overworking you?” _

 

_ “Nn, doesn't matter,” Keito drawls, and Eichi can tell he's on the verge of back falling asleep. “You're really warm, Eichi. And you smell good.” _

 

_ “My scent again? What do you like so much about it?” _

 

_ “I dunno, it's comforting? Like a candle, y’know? I wanna eat you.” _

 

_ “You eat candles, Keito?” _

 

_ “Nooo,” Keito's speech is slurred with sleep, almost as if he's drunk on red bull. He opens his mouth slotting Eichi's neck between his teeth but not biting down. It tickles, and Eichi buries his head in the pillow to try and muffle any giggles. _

 

_ “Hnng, Keito…” Eichi's speech is starting to mirror Keito's, and that's definitely not a good sign. _

 

_ Keito retracts his mouth, before tucking himself back into Eichi's neck and nuzzling into the skin. _

 

_ “Sleep,” he commands, and though his voice holds no authority like this, Eichi still listens, pressing his head back against Keito's shoulder as he falls asleep once more. _

 

* * *

 

Keito is proud to say that he can understand Eichi at least a little better now that the two of them are dating. Someone as paradoxical as Eichi can be hard to interact with, let alone  _ love,  _ but Keito thinks he manages quite well.

 

Three things stand out to him in particular as things he's learned about Eichi.

 

Number one: Eichi's childishness holds no bounds when it comes to pouting and whining for affection. He'll do whatever it takes to get Keito to hold him or hug him, or, God forbid Keito lets him get away with it, kiss him.

 

_ “Keito,” Eichi whines from across the room, “I'm lonely.” _

 

_ “And I'm working, so be quiet.” _

 

_ He hears Eichi make a displeased noise behind him, and registers the sensation of footsteps approaching him. _

 

_ “Eichi?” he starts, “What are you?” _

 

_ In an instant, Eichi is draped over Keito's lap, and wrapping his arms around Keito's neck to keep himself steady. _

 

_ “I want a kiss.” _

 

_ “No.” _

 

_ Eichi whines, pulling on Keito's hair lightly. “Kiss me, Keito.” _

 

_ “No.” _

 

_ “You're sooo mean, Keito,” Eichi pouts, lips curving into a small frown that will definitely be the end of Keito. ‘Must resist, must resist; cannot give into temptation.’ _

 

_ “I told you—” _

 

_ “Please?” Eichi keens, looking back at Keito with his eyes widened like a puppy’s. Shit, he  _ _ knows _ _ Keito is weak to that look. _

 

_ A sigh escapes Keito's lips as he leans in to press them against Eichi's. _

 

Number two: Eichi doesn't show when he's flustered straight out. Which is especially frustrating considering how easy it is for him to fluster Keito. When he is embarrassed, though, his ears then red and he does his best to inconspicuously avert eye contact.

 

_ They really shouldn't be kissing in the library when they're supposed to be sorting books, but if Eichi cannot find chaos, he will create it. _

 

_ That doesn't explain why it's Keito who is pushing him against the bookshelf, taking the blonde's lower lip between his own. Eichi's hands are knotted into Keito's hair, gripping tightly as if he wants to pull some out. _

 

_ Yes, it's stupid, trying to fluster Eichi for some childish revenge, but it's in his nature to always respond to Eichi's taunts. _

 

_ Eichi's face isn't red and he isn't stuttering when Keito pulls back, and that is a little disappointing. But it is interesting, to Keito at least, how the tips of his ears are crimson and he's not quite making eye contact. _

 

_ “You're embarrassed,” he muses, and Eichi's grip in his hair tightens. _

 

_ “Don't say that; I'm not.” _

 

_ “Look at me, then.” _

 

_ It takes a few seconds for Eichi to actually look at him, and when he does, Keito swears that the slightly shy look in his eyes is the cutest thing in the world. _

 

_ “You're embarrassed,” he repeats, and this time, Eichi only looks away. _

 

Number three: Eichi is ticklish. Very ticklish.

 

_ Eichi is seated between Keito's thighs, back pressed to Keito's chest as they read a book together on the couch. They're reaching the end, and for someone as respectable as him, Keito has to admit that he's bored as hell. _

 

_ He isn't really sure what he's doing when his hand begins to drift under Eichi's shirt, tentatively brushing against the criminally soft skin of his stomach, but the way Eichi immediately twitches at the touch intrigues Keito. He experiments, teasingly dragging a few fingers across Eichi's stomach. _

 

_ Eichi squirms at the touch, throwing his head back against Keito's shoulder as a giggle erupts from his lips. Keito smiles, pleased at this reaction, and repeats this action, pressing his fingers down harder and doing his best to brush them over the skin in a way that tickles Eichi beyond what his motions before did. _

 

_ “S-Stop it! K-Keito!” Eichi squeals, trying to break free. But Keito's arms lock him into place, and he's left flailing against Keito's chest as another hand slides under his shirt. _

 

_ Keito chuckles breathily, bringing his nose to the sensitive spots on Eichi's neck. _

 

_ “K-Keito, please!” _

 

_ As Keito pauses his motions, not quite retracting his finger from under Eichi's shirt, he does his best to pull a serious face. _

 

_ “You're  _ _ evil _ _ ,” Eichi gasps, still tensed against Keito. Keito shakes his head, pressing a light kiss to the back of Eichi's ear. _

 

_ “You should be saying that to yourself.” _

 

_ He  _ _ knows _ _ that Eichi is pouting. “And mean, too.” _

 

_ Keito sighs, finally resting his chin on Eichi's shoulder. “Yet you still love me.” _

 

_ Even though Eichi is silent for a moment, Keito knows he's being sincere. “Of course.” _

 

Even when they thought they knew everything about each other, they didn't, it seems.

 

But that's not a bad thing; because every little thing they notice makes their hearts grow warm, and they find themselves looking for new discoveries.

**Author's Note:**

> Keichi.


End file.
